Útil-Italia
by FanFiker-FanFinal
Summary: Del día que Alemania blandió una bandera blanca.


**Título:** Útil-Italia

 **Autora:** FanFiker_FanFinal

 **Rating:** T

 **Género:** Humor

 **Disclaimer:** _Los personajes son de Hidekaz Himaruya. ¿Cuándo vais a hacer más animeeeee?_

 **Resumen:** Del día que Alemania blandió una bandera blanca.

* * *

 **Útil-Italia**

 **FanFiker_FanFinal**

Alemania, de pie frente a la sala donde se guardaba toda la munición, abrió los brazos sobre una caja vacía para cobijar así todo su cargamento de banderas blancas, cortesía de Italia.

El germano se esforzaba en enseñarle cómo combatir y todo lo que hacía el italiano eran estúpidas banderas blancas.

"¡Las banderas blancas no sirven en la guerra, Italia!"

"Pero, Alemania…"

Y por enésima vez se echó a llorar. Los lamentos italianos desarmaban a Alemania, lo desconcentraban, y aquella era una misión muy importante, con el general Rommel en África. Alemania lo admiraba, había escuchado de sus hazañas, esperaba poder conocerlo mejor, pelear a su lado. Por eso, cuando Italia le rogó llevarle en la misión Afrikakorps, creada precisamente para respaldar a las tropas italianas, diezmadas por los británicos atacando desde Malta y otros frentes, se preguntó qué saldría mal.

Alemania se mesó las sienes: los italianos no solo daban dolor de cabeza, sino que además debían designar cierto número de soldados para protegerlos. Por eso no podía estar más de acuerdo con lo que dijo aquel general alemán: prefiero a los italianos como enemigos que como aliados.

Cinco divisiones para derrotarlos, veinticinco divisiones para defenderlos.

Todo ello, sin contar con que fueran hechos prisioneros, donde lo cantaban todo. Alemania se guardaba muchos secretos de Italia, precisamente por ese motivo.

—¡Alemania, Alemania, ese camello me mordió!

—¿Qué hiciste?

—Solo le hice cosquillas en los bigotes.

Solo cuando el italiano se entregaba a los brazos de Morfeo en los catres de las jaimas, Alemania se relajaba y rellenaba su diario militar.

 _14 de Junio de 1942._

 _Hoy hemos estado inspeccionando los alrededores. Una de nuestras divisiones ha rescatado a tres italianos que se habían desorientado, el general va a reorganizar las tropas. Nosotros seguimos tratando de infiltrarnos y espiar al enemigo. Los británicos siguen cortando nuestros suministros por mar, por lo que estamos entrenados para una posible hambruna. Dios me asista si eso sucede, Italia se cruzará todo el desierto y tendré que ir a buscarle. Hoy le ha mordido un camello._

 _17 de Junio de 1942._

 _Hoy nos hemos infiltrado en un oasis vestidos de árabes. Tuve que llevar a Italia atado como un prisionero, porque no paraba de decir "pasta". Después, intentó dar una vuelta en camello y tuve que pagar al dueño para que no nos delatase._

 _22 de junio de 1942._

 _Hemos hecho otra incursión con éxito. Esta noche hemos bebido y festejado. Italia se ha vestido con un traje árabe de mujer, contagiado por nuestra felicidad se ha puesto a bailar provocativamente junto a la hoguera. Uno de los soldados se lo ha debido llevar en un descuido mío y he tenido que ir a salvarlo porque intentaba meterle mano. De vuelta en la jaima he arrancado de cuajo el vestido del cuerpo de Italia y ahora me siento extraño._

Con Rommel reorganizando las tropas, los alemanes prosperaban en sus misiones especiales y de sabotaje. Los disfraces de árabe volvieron a utilizarse al llegar a Siwa. Los habían detectado con los equipos, los _Commands_ británicos se acercaban a toda prisa. Era complicado pasar desapercibido en el desierto del Sahara siendo alemán; junto a todas las cajas de municiones y armas había una de pelucas y barbas postizas. Italia no paraba de jugar con ellas, y ese día se lo pasó en grande diciendo "salaam aleikum". Alemania, aún inseguro, creyendo que Italia podría desarmar la operación, le hizo esperar en una jaima mientras iba junto a otros _Brandeburger_ hacia el campamento enemigo.

Italia salió de la jaima para cenar junto a los _Brandeburger_ , cuando un _Command_ lo apresó, tapándole la boca. El italiano movió desesperadamente los brazos, sin duda tratando de llamar a Alemania para que lo salvara.

—No seas cagón, soy yo —la sorpresa del italiano fue mayúscula cuando el agresor retiró la mano de su boca: Alemania ya no vestía la barba postiza, ni el turbante a juego, ni el thobe blanco. En su lugar, llevaba un uniforme de los Commands, color tierra, con turbante. En el pecho había alguna insignia británica de las fuerzas especiales.

—A-Alemania… —Italia lo miró de arriba abajo.

—Nos hemos infiltrado, tendrás que ser mi prisionera otra vez.

—¿Vas a atarme? —el rubio miró hacia atrás y se sonrojó.

—Exacto.

—Pero tengo hambre —dijo, quejicoso.

—Quédate aquí, te traeré la cena.

 _29 de junio de 1942_

 _Los Tommys nos han alcanzado en el oasis de Siwa. Seguíamos disfrazados de árabes, aunque fue imposible ocultar el tanque. Rommel les dijo en un árabe pobre que lo habíamos robado de los alemanes, y comenzaron a reír como ratas. De noche, dos alemanes vestidos de Commands y yo nos infiltramos en su jaima para robar las claves para descifrar los mensajes que se envían los ingleses._

 _Los mensajes eran muy confusos y creímos que no darían resultado, entre ellos estaban:_

 _Larga vida a la reina_

 _Llueve en el sur de Brighton_

 _Soy Bond, James Bond_

 _Se dice learnt, no learned_

 _No quiero fish and chips, dame marmite_

 _Leones en Trafalgar Square_

 _Después de mucho analizarlos y utilizarlos contra el enemigo, nos dimos cuenta de que formaban una especie de brújula. Comenzamos a enviarlos astutamente hasta que un grupo de Commands cayó en una trama perpetrada por nosotros (habíamos hecho una emboscada junto al primer grupo de Brandeburger) y fueron eliminados._

Un día después, ocurrió algo que ni los _Brandeburger_ esperaban: los Tommys (soldados británicos), en su afán de cortar camino, desviaron sus jeeps por un terreno minado hace tiempo por los alemanes.

Los _Brandeburger_ se quedaron en shock. Si esos jeeps pasaban por allí, morirían instantáneamente. Como buenos soldados alemanes, se miraron, con el mismo pensamiento: en esas minas no podían morir unos _Commands_ , soldados especiales entrenados para misiones de espionaje y ocultación. Tal vez unos soldados de infantería, unos blindados… dejar morir a unos _Commands_ de ese modo era cruel, inaudito, e iba contra el honor.

El general dio la voz de alarma, reaccionando rápidamente. Les pedía buscar una forma de atraer la atención de los británicos de forma que no pasaran por el terreno minado, pero a esa distancia era complicado.

—¡ _Verdammt_! —gritó Alemania con el corazón en un puño.

—¿Qué pasa, Alemania?

—Esos soldados… ¡no quiero que mueran ahí! —señaló el rubio mientras iba de un lado a otro, ansioso.

—Entonces ríndete —sonrió el italiano.

Alemania seguía lanzando improperios, y entonces… se volvió, con ojos esperanzados.

—¡Italia! Eres un genio.

Saltó al jeep, rebuscó rápidamente entre las municiones y localizó aquella caja: la caja que jamás pensó que podría utilizar.

En unos segundos, cientos de banderas blancas se elevaron por encima de los brazos alemanes, agitadas con fervor. Inglaterra, al otro lado, ordenó parar los jeeps y retroceder a toda prisa.

—¡Se han marchado, Alemania!

El rubio, de pie ante el resto de los soldados, le prometió a Italia un premio por haber evitado dicha catástrofe. El italiano, radiante por la felicitación, insistió en un futuro mundo de paz y amor donde la verdadera competición fuera cantando.

Cuando los ingleses de ese regimiento estuvieron frente a los _Brandeburger_ , se estrecharon las manos en un símbolo de agradecimiento y respeto.

—Eh… no sé cómo decirlo… pero parece que nos salvasteis la vida —Alemania estrechó la mano de Inglaterra.

—En realidad ha sido idea de Italia —Inglaterra miró al italiano, quien le saludó " _ciao_ " con algo de temblor en la voz.

Inglaterra parecía querer decir algo más, se sonrojó.

—T-tenemos marmite y pastel de riñones para celebrar —Italia huyó de allí inmediatamente, a ponerse a salvo de la dantesca cocina inglesa. Alemania, siendo más educado, sugirió compartir las cervezas.

Así pues, _Commands_ y _Brandeburger_ unidos se dirigieron hacia un oasis donde corrió la cerveza, el whisky y los cigarrillos ingleses. Italia observaba cómo Alemania hablaba inglés con los _Commands_ , tratando de dar un discurso en su idioma, y se sintió orgulloso. Por su parte, los _Commands_ les correspondieron el discurso con otro dado en un pobre alemán. Los ingleses también lo felicitaron a él; Italia se sintió útil por fin, importante, y soñador, aquella noche, volvió a pintar un mundo donde no hubiera bombas ni metralla.

 _03 de julio de 1942_

 _Jamás pensé en escribir esta entrada. Aún tengo el cuerpo agitado por la celebración, pero es bonito dejar plasmadas las buenas acciones. El mundo cree que los alemanes son monstruos, pero nosotros también entendemos de honor y buen hacer._

 _Hoy evitamos a unos Commands morir en un campo minado. Ese campo estaba ahí para la infantería o los blindados, no para unos soldados tan inteligentes y especiales. Tuvimos que agitar banderas blancas para llamar su atención. Inglaterra enseguida se dio cuenta, y ellos nos lo agradecieron con productos locales. Hicimos una celebración mutua. Confieso que echo de menos momentos como este, pero nuestros ideales están en juego, así como nuestra raza._

 _De cualquier forma, jamás pensé en utilizar las banderas blancas de Italia. Me alegro secretamente de haberlas traído._

Alemania recordó aún cómo había sido agitar esas banderas blancas. Esperó no tener que volver a utilizarlas nunca.

Por desgracia, tiempo después, los aliados acabarían con su misión, e Italia, cansado de luchar, caería con él, para formar lo que es hoy la Unión Europea.

 _13 de Mayo de 2017_

Italia saltó del sillón después de los tensos momentos en el LXII festival de Eurovisión, cuyo ganador había sido Lisboa.

—Eh, eh, España, ¿cómo se siente recibir solo cinco puntos? —Romano le picó las costillas.

España se tapó la cabeza con las manos.

—¡Mierda! ¿Por qué? Yo quería terminar con cero puntos, ¡cero! ¿Es que esta gente no entiende nada?

—¿Quién va a querer terminar sin puntos, España? —rio Italia del Norte—. Eres muy raro.

—Pero de verdad… malditos portugueses que nos votaron…

—Hey, esto no es nada asombroso… ni siquiera puedo fastidiar a Austria —dijo Prusia, mirando el puesto número dieciséis de los austríacos, y se marchó a la cocina a por una cerveza para quitarse las penas.

Francia sacó su móvil y comenzó a alardear en francés de haber coronado el puesto número doce. Luego risitas, y cachondeo porque un perdedor estaba en el puesto quince. Era obvio que hablaba con Inglaterra.

Ambos Italias pusieron verde a la organización porque, qué demonios, su canción había quedado en el sexto puesto cuando eran claramente aspirantes a ganadores.

Alemania se arrebujó en el sillón, pensativo. Había quedado un puesto por encima de España, ¡un puesto! Y en los últimos años sus canciones estaban a la cola de Europa. ¡Qué vergüenza! Consultó sus estadísticas: Desde 2011, sus puestos habían sido: décimo, octavo, vigésimo primero, décimo octavo, vigésimo séptimo, vigésimo sexto, vigésimo quinto…

Italia, desde 2011, obtuvo los siguientes puestos: segundo, noveno, séptimo, vigésimo primero, tercero, décimo sexto, sexto…

¡Italia llevaba años ganándole en el festival de la canción!

Alemania miró a Italia, y recordó aquellas palabras en el campo de batalla, entre bombas y metralla, esas palabras que volvió a susurrar en su oído ahora:

—Lo siento, Alemania, pero yo ya fui claro: algún día el mundo peleará cantando, y ese día ha llegado. ¡Pastaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Notas de autor:** esta curiosa historia está basada en un hecho real. Cuando me aventuré en foros históricos sobre la II Guerra Mundial, encontré esta maravilla y quise reproducirla aquí. Efectivamente, los alemanes salvaron la vida a los ingleses en aquel campo de minas, aunque la guerra continuase después. Me gusta ver cosas positivas aún cuando la gente se mata.

Gracias por leer.

FF_FF

27/11/17


End file.
